Teen Titans Halloween Special
by ravannaroth
Summary: Raven makes a bet with beastboy, that a real life haunted aslyum will not scare her to bring proof she's not scared of anything.will she win the bet?
1. Chapter 1

Hi_ guys! i'm pretty new, so I just wanted to say, Hello everybody. now to the story._

**Beastboy's** (POV)  
I can not wait. It's so close to halloween I can taste the candy. I'm thinking about the scariest haunted house in Jump city, '13TH FLOOR.' I'm smiling as I think about this,and I grin even wider at the thought of Raven screaming her head off._ That would be awesome if I could get Raven to be scared, let alone scream,_ I think. Suddenly, an icecube is chucked at me. I look up to see Raven, glaring at me through her dark blue cloak.

"It's your turn to wash the dishes." She says. I look at the sink, witch is piled with dirty dishes and utensils. I roll my eyes, and get up from my chair, and start washing.

**Raven's (pov)  
**I'm reading "As dead as it gets" by Katie Alender, while sipping my Herbal tea. Suddenly Cyborg runs in, his eyes big as pearls , his mouth stretched into a wide grin.  
"GUESS WHAT?" He says. I'm trying so hard to control my emotions, I was at a good part in the book, but now I can't concentrate with Cyborg repeatingly yelling, 'BOO-YAH' It seems my concentration on controlling my emotions have failed, because then I yell:

"Will you shut your blowhole already! Besides I don't know why your so happy about this. It's just a stupid house with fake mummy's poppiing out at you and witches cackling. Extreme stupidity."  
Cyborg's mouth drops open and he tells me about how it's supposedly the scariest haunted house in Jump City.

"You should come to, I have 5 tickets." Beastboy says. I look him up and down ,squint, and take a sip from my Herbal tea.  
"No. It's not even haunted. It's just a bunch a ugly decorations." I say. My mind goes back to the time I read that book based on a real Aslyum. "I'm going to go to Jump City's State Hospital." I take a sip from my Herbal tea and mark my place in my book.

**Beastboy's (pov)  
**"The Aslyum!?" I say. She must be crazy.  
"You know you'll die in there."

Raven glares at me.  
"Whatever. I'm going tonight."

**_Author's note:_**_Guy's I would love if you gave me a review, some feedback, plus I kinda still want to know how do you add chapters. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

** Ravens (pov)**

I packed the neccessities. Water, three flashlights, a couple of snacks, my T communicator, and a good book. I was down the hall when Starfire lightly tapped my shoulder.

" Where are you going? I was hoping we could do the meditation." She says.

"I'm going to the Aslyum now." I replied.

"You were not kidding?"

"No." I say and raise an eyebrow. She didn't think I would do it? Now she is staring at me eerily, like she is studying me.

"Do you want to come?" I say to break the awkwardness around us. She blinks, and takes a breath.

"I'm not so sure, but I guess so. I would like to experience it." She says fumbling with her fingers.

"Well you better get ready then. I 'll be waiting in the common room." Starfire nods and flys off to her corridor. I walk to the living room where Beastboy and Cyborg are playing Mario Galaxy 3. Robin's at the kitchen counter, messing with a video camera.

"Oh hello Raven, I plan to video tape the whole experience with this." Robin holds up a video camera and grins.

"This will be awesome!" Beastboy says, eyes still on his player, Donkey Kong.

Whatever. I sit on the couch and watch their little game. Starfire glides into the room.

"I am ready!" Starfire says, giving off one of her infamous warm smiles.

"Let's go." We are almost out the door when Beastboy puts his hand on my shoulder. I shake it off, and continue.

"Wait, you were serious? And Starfire's coming with you?" He looked confused.

"Yes, I was serious."

"No way!" He grins." You two wouldn't make it for five minutes." I smirked at him.

"Wanna bet?" I say.

"twenty dollars."

"Deal." I say.

Me and starfire stride out of the tower and fly to the Mainland. We arrive at the aslyum twenty mintues later. We both cast a glance at each other, and walked up the steps slowly. We stopped at the big brown double doors. In the corner of my eye I see Starfire take a deep breath, taking in details of the big hospital. I look at the towers and bite my lip. We finally gain enough courage to open up the doors. It looked like a regular hospital, not as creepy as I expected it to be. I look at Starfire, who's looking curiously all around ,drumming her fingers against her legs.

"Ready?" I say. She looks at me and smiles reassurringly.

"Ready." She replies back.


	3. Chapter 3

** Starfire's (pov)**

I am so nervous. A whole lot of thoughts are running through my mind. Raven and I agreed to go down the corrider to the west. We look through some of the bedrooms. I was videotaping, using the camera light as our guide and Raven's flashlight. We came to a certain room that made my stomach fall out and sent it running down the hall.

"Holy Shit!" Raven's yells as she shrank away from it. at the same time I yell :

"GLORFOOL!" My hand flew to my mouth, I was surprised at my sudden use to use foul language. I've never been so glad that Raven does not know the language of Tamaran. I started to tremble. It was a doll,_ the flippin' doll!_ and it was hanging on a ..noose. It just hung there, and Raven and I didn't dare move for fear it would strike at us. it started to sing.

"La La La La," it started to sing about rainbows and smiling flowers and unicorn farts. Then it stopped. Raven's voice was just above a whisper.

"It's just a dumb tape recorder." She said that over and over and over again till she finally took a deep breath. Raven took her trembling hand and carefully looked around a doll looking for a tape recorder. As soon as Raven's looks up the doll's ugly dress, the stupid doll starts cackling and Raven runs back to my side. Without thinking I obliterated it with my eye blaster and it fell to pieces. Raven and I dashed out the hall and out the front doors.

**Ravens(pov)**

We rested on the front steps, our eyes wide, still shaking at the thought of what the hell we just witnessed. Beastboy calls me on my T communicator.

"Hey RaeRae." I glare at him. He knows damn well I don't like to be called RaeRae, my name is Raven and that's that.

"What do you want?" I say annoyed.

"How are you doing?" He asked. He's obviously wants to know if I had screamed yet.

"We are fine." I try to say cooly without my voice shaking. He giggles.

"Sure." I roll my eyes and end the call. With that, I am once again determined to win that worthless bet.

"We have to go back in there Starfire. I'm not losing to that dummy."

"Sure Okay. But can we please stop checking out the rooms?" Sh'es pleading, I can see it in her green eyes. I smile reassurringly. She seems really scared, though I don't say anything.

"Sure."

_**Author's note:**__ So far I have had one review that I know of. I am so happy you like it so far, more to come. While writing this chapter , I admit I kind of got scared myself . Anybody wanna share how you guys like or reacted so far?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Raven's (pov)**

I pull my cloak over my head. We re-enter the double doors and head the opposite direction, we pass over closed dorm rooms, walking in silence.

"Wait." I turn my head, Starfire is huddling next to me while she's taping the whole scene, her eyes are wide. I follow her gaze . She is looking at a little girl. The little girl's eyes were black, empty.

"Come."

She reached for Starfire's hand and started dragging her. No matter how hard we tried to free her, the girl pulled her towards a room. I fly up and do my thing.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

The little girl went through the door, but Starfire's face just smushed up against it. I would not let her through. The girl came back out and stared at me, suddenly I fell to the ground and lost control off my powers, as Starfire slipped into the darkness. I followed her. It was pitch black in there as the door shut behind us. I became scared, with one thought running through my mind. _We are going to die, like we are going to DIE... _I kept thinking this till Starfire was pulled away from me and my head connected to the floor and I was now being dragged down the hall.

_**Authors note: **__Cliff hanger! More to come._


	5. Chapter 5

**Starfire's (pov)**

I am forced to look at the wall, I cannot move, I'm in a room full of who-knows-what, I don't know where Raven is, but I can tell she is in a great deal of pain the way her screaming is giving me the 'heebie jeebies?'' ( If that is what humans call it) I start to weep, sob,cry. Then I stopped. I felt a cold presence around me, not chilly-drink hot chocolate but like chilly-eerily-weird. I gulp, I'm surprised I'm still recording. This is the B.S. definitely._ Why did I bother to come on this STUPID trip! PLEASE DON'T DIE PLEASE DON'T DIE, this has to be a movie or a joke or something. There must be an explanation why someone would go through all this shit to scare two teen girls. I eye my shoes, thinking about how I just said the s- word. Wow, I must be going crazy._

I scream as my head bumps the floor and I am now being dragged down the flight of steps. I scream and yell for help even though I know there is none.

**Raven's (pov)**

I scream and cry at the same time. I was dragged to an auditorium. The lights were dim and the curtain's were a dull, faded-out red. There were chairs on the stage, and chairs on the ground. In stead of having names or nothing on them, there were numbers. I remember that before we entered this damned place, Starfire and I saw the cemetary. The graves also had numbers instead of names. I still had my bag with me, clutched tightly in my hands. If I move, I was afraid something might jump out and kill me. But I had to try, had to.

I moved the backpack on my lap.

Nothing.

I unzipped the backpack.

Nothing.

I took out my T communicator.

Nothing.

I dared to speak.

" Calling Starfire?" I had to see if she was okay.

Nothing striked out at me and Starfire didn't answer. I swore I heard mumbling though.

" Calling anyone?" I said, I need to get out of here.

" Beastboy speaking." Beastboy answered. I started to cry.

" I knew I would win I-"

" I don't really give a shit come pick me up and let's get the hell out of here." Beastboy was stunned.

"Okay, enough with the bad words, I'll tell the others we will be on our way." He was taking way to long.

" We're in the car, now what's wrong?" He said raising up his eyebrows. I sniffled.

" Thisplaceishaunted,youwereright,Idon'tknowwhereSta rfireis,andIwantyoutocomepickmeup." My words were all stuffed together.

" YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE STARFIRE IS?!" Robin popped up in the screen.

"No." I said, I pang of guilt punching my stomach. I started sobbing again. Robin tightened his lips. That's when Cyborg popped up.

"Umm, Raven, what are you talking about? My GPS says Starfire's in the same room as you."

I bit my lip and looked around.

_**Author's note:**__ Tell me what you think will happen next!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Beastboy's(pov)**

We arrived at the Aslyum. Just looking at it gives me the creeps.

"Let's try calling them again." Cyborg says. We try calling Starfire, but no one answered. We tried calling Raven, somehow hers answered, but I didn't see her there. I heard bumping and screaming going on from upstairs it seemed, since her communicator faced the ceiling. Ahand swiftly lew over the communicator and ended the call.

Robin sighed.

"That's not like Starfire. If she were scared she would have definetely called. Something is extremely wrong."

"Obviously. If Raven is crying you should know something's wrong. EXTREMELY wrong."

Robin glared at me. I blushed, obviously that was the wrong thing to say, it just made Robin even more pissed off than he already is.

"What if they're playing a trick on us, I'm not going in there to be played."

"Here's where you're wrong Beastboy. First, Did anyone else notice that Starfire didn't want to go in the first place? She wouldn't trick us. Plus, she's a horrible lyer. Second , why would Raven put this much effort into the trick? If Raven was part of a trick, she would definitely put NO effort in it.'

Just as Cyborg and me were argueing, Robin interrupted.

"You guys shutup and listen, Stafire is calling."

"Hello wonderful people!" Starfire said, beaming with happiness. We all looked confused. I knew it was a joke.

"Where's Raven?" Robin said.

"She's busy having fun," In the backround we heard painful crys of help and slamming against the walls. What kind of 'fun' was that?

"What are you doing? We're waiting outside for you, it's beginning to rain and I just got the T-car polished." Cyborg said impatiently.

"We would be much joyful if you guys came in, the party is just starting." I scratch the back of my head trying to get what she meant by that.

"Bye!" Starfire said.

With my animal senses intact, I swear at the end of the call I saw a girl about my age looking pale, holding a doll, and wearing a worn out patint dress. She was not smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beastboy's (pov)**

We all gulped before we entered the hospital. When we enter, I looks around the hospital, it was dim. I could hear Raven's cry all the way downstairs and scary, blood-tingling bangs from upstairs. I turned into a dog and put my nose to the ground, tracking down Raven's scent. I found Starfire's scent to, but since she seemed fine I decided to just follow Raven's. I turned back into my regulat form, standing in front of the room where the scent ended to see if I really should go in there.

"Open it now." Robin said. Cyborg stayed quiet. I turned the handle a whole bunch of scenarios I am imagining as I turn it. Raven jumps out at me screaming and huddles behond me. She has a black eye and a few bruises. She's shaking uncontrollably. Starfire struts out of the room smiling warmly as if nothing happened. Her skirt was ripped on the side a little, plus she has a small cuts on her arm.

"Me and Raven were just meditating."

That was Starfire's explaination about the bruises and scars.

"Y-y-you tried to kill me! "

"I would never do such a thing, your one of my best friends Raven." Starfire said trying to look as innocent as she possibly could.

She turned her gaze to us boys and eerily looked us up and down.

" Time to go."

She quickly says and pulls out a knife and strikes for me. I move, taking Raven with me. Starfire flips off the railing, and for a moment I'm confused, I can't think straight. _Did Starfire just come at me with a knife? What the fluck?_ I think. But I snap back into reality and look over the railing calmly. Raven is Niagra Falls with how much tears she's dropping. Robin is flippin' out, and Cyborg, I think he just went into shock , the fact that his computer system is saying random words and the words: _System Overload,_ showing on his red eye repeatedly.

Starfire is just laying there looking dead, I feel a pang of guilt for letting her go over the railing like that. But then I realised she tried to kill me and I didn't know what to think.

But then Starfire flashes up and walks calmly to one of the doors downstairs.

Ok , I wanna get the hell out of here. NOW.


	8. Chapter 8

**Raven's (pov)**

I know Starfire's not one to lie, but yes she did try to kill me.

_**FLASHBACk**_

___I was sitting in the corner of the room bawling my eyes out. These stupid ghosts kept whispering in my ear, knives are mysteriously falling very close to me, and I keep being dragged. I'm really scared now, the fact that the stupid doll Starfire obliterated a few minutes ago, is now back on the noose, its lazy light blue eyes looking eerily at me. Also, did I mention when I look back at it it appears closer? I feel a cold hand touch my shoulder and I freeze, trying to breathe as quietly as I could._

_"Now, now Raven, it's not that bad." Starfire cooed. I tried to look at her in the darkness, but I can only make out her green eyes._

_"We're all going to die anyways. Might as well catch them while they're young!" Starfire joked. This is so unlike Starfire, although I knew she was possessed._

_Oh it's not that bad! I was laughed at by that stupid doll that's dangling right behind you, I was dragged, your possessed, I see ghosts everywhere, and I'm going to die. Do I look like I wanna die right now! This is OKAY to you? DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY TO YOU GOSH DAMMIT!?_

_Starfire looked worried. _

_"Let's get ot the point. I know it looks bad, but we might as well get it over with." Her voice was serious, not to mention that around at the end of the sentence, her voice was demonic._

_**BACK TO THE FUTURE HERE AND NOW! **_

__"That's not Starfire. She's possessed." I sniffed.

"Has it ever occured to any of us we could, you know ,use our powers?" Beastboy said.

"We can't use them, the last time I tried I couldn't controlled them." I said.

I rubbed my head.

"Let's go. " I said wearily.

"No. We still need to get Starfire. " Robin said.

" Dude, she's POSSESSED!"

"Who cares, that's not her. She's still our team member."

Everyone exchanged glances and knew Robin was right. We started down the hall, I pulled my cloak over me, somehow when I wore it , it felt like a cover, shield for me. My eyes began to become fuzzy. I checked the clock, it was one in the morning. Obviously I was tired but I had to focus. Then I just black out.

**Cyborg's (pov)**

Raven just collapsed on to the floor. What happened.

"What happened to her?" Beastboy said looking worried.

He bent down and checked her pulse.

"A-Okay. Water should do it." He said.

Robin looked frantic and scared. I raised an eyebrow. Raven started levitating and flew down the hall.

"RAVEN!" The rest of us shouted. As we ran through the hall, Doors started slamming and opening repeatedly. Starfire was behind us, watching the whole scene.

Her skin was pale, and her eyes were pure black, she was not smiling.

When we got to the end of the hall. There was no door. It was a dead end, only with book shelves and posters plaquing the side of the walls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Robin's (pov)**

I have never been so frightened in my life. Why did I agree to go and have fun? Why does everytime I go and have fun, something turns EXTREMELY wrong? WHY?!

She's Okay guys. Calm down." Starfire said, shaking her head slightly.

"Shutup you paranormal freak, no one was talking to you." Beastboy said, obviously annoyed.

"Very well, but let me say this, when people tell you that certain buildings are haunted, DO NOT go in there. Your in for a treat, and it only makes it worse that your in a abandoned hospital filled with dead crazy people."

Then she backed up into the darkness, smiling evily, like we are in some movie and this is the part where the stupid bad guy tells you his plan, then fails miserably at the last second.

My head is aching, knowing that Starfire is hidden in her head somewhere begging to get out. Then the aching turn into a mini-migrain, not knowing where Raven is, and it just makes it worse that she's unconcious so whatever they do to her, she can't at least TRY to get out. Cyborg, on the other hand, looks like he is going to pee himself.

We walk down stirs, using one of Raven's flashlights, and look around. We had to find Raven, and get Starfire out.

"Hi."

I looked down to see what looked like a ten year old girl in a patients dress. She looked like she was still living, with her healthy blonde locks ,Her blue eyes didn't look dead, plus blood has come to her cheeks. Then her figure started to looks a lot like Raven, her blue-purplish hair had no volume, and her eyes were just black, skin was even paler, but she was smiling. She was also in a patient's dress. She turned to a wall and took my hand. She led us down the hall and into a room. Her hand dissapeared, and it was also pitch black i there to. I frowned.

I heard thumps against the floor and I blacked out also.

I woke up in a tight space. and someone was thumping the ground somewhere, and it was becoming louder. I started hollering. I crawled down the dark crowded space and fell into another room. It was dim.

I got up and walked around, trying to find a way out. There were like huge old ovens covering up the walls except one space, that held a poster promoting the hospital.

I tripped over a fallen brick and ended up tearing the poster down, and out fell a greyish hand. I dared ot look even though my brain was telling me not to. Raven was there, looking normal. _Why would they hide her in a wall below the hospital? I checked her pulse. Very faint._

I picked her up, happy that she was alive. I called the others off my T communicator that was on my utility belt.

"Hello? Can we go now? I woke up in front of the cafeteria. I'm freaked. I wanna get out. Let's go I can't wait any longer!" Beastboy panicked.

"Wait there. I'm coming." I said. That probably wasn't the best advice, but it would take longer to be tracking him down while he ran over the hospital lookng for Cy.

**Beastboy's (pov)**

This is how I know I am freaking out. I'm uncontrollably changing into random animals, and I vision Starfire is behind me, staring at me, about to jump out and rip my eyes out.

Robin appears in front of me, holding a sleeping Raven. I get a grip. I wanna find Cy, and I wanna go. We get a call from Robin's communicator. It's Cyborg.

"Get me out of here!" Cyborg yells as he runs from a doll hanging from a noose that is chasing him around. We obviously know what room he is in, seeing the doll flash pass the open door upstairs on the west corridor. We run upstairs and Pull Cyborg out of the room, and run downstairs.

Starfire had her arms folded and her Pinkish-red hair pulled into a bun. Her dazzling green eyes pierced me in the stomach.

"Hi guys." She said.

Cyborg groaned.

"What do you want now?" He said.

"Nothing."

She laughed jokingly and slapped her knee.

"Just kidding, that was a lie. More or less the part I want is your life, if we had to give up ours in this dump then you shall to. It's only fair. But Since I know you don't want me taking ALL your lives, I'll take just one."

She said studying her nails then biting on them.

"Me, or her."

She said pointing at her and Raven."

"NO!" Robin said dropping Raven, luckily she didn't hit her head that hard. Raven woke up, peeking out of one eye. Realizing where she was at. She stepped up and scrambled behind me.

Starfire jsut smiled at her warmly.

"Bonsoir Raven."(Hello, Raven)

**Raven's (pov)**

I woke up. Starfire was just beaming and the rest were silent. I almost laughed at the quietness. Everything was light, and Starfire looked like she had a surprise. I almost thoguht that this was all a joke, and random people would be yelling 'SURPRISE' and Starfire would be hugging me to death saying how scared I was and Beastboy would be laugihng and be rubbing in my face that the fact I now owed him a twenty-dollar bill. I hoped that happened.

I was obviously wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Raven's (pov)**

"So Raven, would you like to die? I just decided to ask you since Starfire is not responding."

"No." I said.

"Okay,bye."

_What is with this woman? She is so...dumb._ We followed Starfire as she flew as fast as we could. We shouted her name, wee tried to use our powers to stop her. But it didn't work. A few times though, we saw the real Starfire. She would fly back to us nd cry for a split second, then regain that dead look in her eyes and fly away from us.

There was a hole in the floor by the end of the hall, and we shimmied our way in.(Though Cyborg had to make a gigantic hole then jump in,) Ugh, why couldn't this be a dream?

When we entered the room Robin said that he was in this room where he found me sleeping in the were ovens everywhere making an annoying rumbling sound.

"Wow, I'm surprised these stupid things are still on for over 50 years." Beastboy said.

"They weren't making that sound when I was down here." Robin said looking around. We tore every poster down, and found nothing. There was nothing down here.

Beastboy looked in one of the ovens, turned into various animals, and came running to where we were standing.

"There is a corpse in the ovens." He stuttered.

"The ovens are off." That's when we realized what they were really for. The ovens are body creamers. That's when Robin decided to go insane and look inside the ovens.

"Robin what are you doing?" Cyborg said.

"Ever think Starfire may be in here?"

We all looked at each other then started looking at the ovens.

I came across one that was actually on._ Starfire's in here._ I opened it, and sure enough, she was.

"She's over here." I said.

I started ot pull her out. dang she was heavy. Her hair caught on fire. Beastboy turned the over off and we pulled Starfire out. I grabbed a water bottle from my backpack and poured it over the sweaty Starfire. She got up and joyfully hugged us.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors note: I am now updating and sorry for not updating earlier. You see I was reading stories off of here and not wanted to be interrupted...anyway you guys can thank my sister for bugging me all day at school saying to update my story already so.. Here you go!**_

_** teen titans chapter 11:**_

** Ravens (pov)**

Starfire hugged me and cried.

"I am so sorry I saw everything but I couldn't control myself! I welcomed her into my BODY!" She weeped.

"It's alright Starfire, but please, stop hugging me..." I say trying to catch my breath. I didn't really know what to do.

"So, you're not possessed... Right?" Beastboy said.

"No longer and not EVER EVER EVER AGAIN!" Starfire said crying as her eyes glow green.

"I want to get out of here! NOW!" Starfire started to look for the exit.

As we got out of the small heated room, we started for the doors. But when we tried to open them, they were locked. We tried opening every door and emergency door, but all were locked.

"OH MY FUCKING GLOB!" Beastboy muttered.

"There is one exit down this hall..." Starfire said.

"She kept leading me over there when I was possessed." Starfire said while nervously pointing down the hall with the sign that said ' HIGHLY TROUBLED MINDS (HTM)' I winced while looking down the dark hall. My legs were stretched and I had cuts, bruises, and I kept having this cold chill going down my neck repeatedly. I was not having it, neither did I feel like it. I'm just going to do what I should've done a LOOOONG time ago.

I walked down to the double doors and started to click the lock open with a fingernail that I had ripped off desperately. I'm getting the hell out of here.

"Raven what are you doing?" Beastboy asked questionably.

"I'm leaving. See ya." I almost got it but I lost my grip. I tried again. The other titans rushed to my side with paperclips or something they had on them. But the door wouldn't budge, well it did but then it wouldn't open like it was teasing us somehow. We went through the hall after giving up repeatedly.

There were little windows on each door revealing beds and dressers or something that was now wilting away like a flower. I looked through some, my curiusness getting the best of me. As always there was that one door that had jumped out at me unexpectuntly. Onl in this door, in the window, it held a Girl who looked about my age, with long brushed wavy brown hair, wearing a patient's dress with the number 20 on was glaring back at me violently with her black eyes. I hurried along and accidently bumped into Robin's arm while trying to get away.

" LET'S GO HAVE YOU FOUND THE DOOR ALREADY !" I shouted.

"Alright, we found it, calm down." Cyborg said. He tried opening it and it just led to another room. Great. Just fucking great. All of us groaned and started to turn, but I wouldn't budge, that girl I saw earlier was right in front of me as everyone passed through it.

"Help me ," I whispered just enough for Beastboy to hear. Beastboy turned around and started to reach his hand towards me when the door shut in his face.

"RAVEN! " I heard him pounding on the doors and soon the rest of the titans joined in, hearing all their voices shouting my name and banging on the door. I tried opening and crap, still couldn't get it to open, I was becoming frightened by the moment.

"HELP ! HELP MEEEEE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPP!" I screamed and cried. when I heard thumping behing me. I turned and cried to see boots slowly turn and come my way slowly. Once it got like three feet in front of me it just stood there. It knew exactly what it was doing , and I knew to, because I knew it was going to strike and he was just getting me scared and bracing myself. Finally it stirked when I was at my highed point of being scared, even peeing a little when my stomach got those killer butterflys . It dragged me around my room, cut me a few times, and started throwing furniture at me, I dodged some, some I got hit with, I kept shrieking and begging for mercy and cried, the titans were still at the door banging and shouting my name, becoming very worried . Finally a blast hit the room and Cyborg is standing there with his sonic gun smoking and glowing baby blue as he aimed it at the door where it once been. Starfire dragged me out to the hallway and we ran down to the main floor. Finally Cyborg gained his senses(Why oh why didn't we think of this earlier?) and sonic blasted the door open and we sprinted down to the T-CAR and buckled are seatbelts and drove with all force out that driveway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Starfire's(pov)**

We pulled out of that terrible scary hospital. When we went home, we went to our own rooms. Everybody had their lights on under the doors, but all stayed quiet, and from the looks of it, no one did the sleeping. I stayed up, watching happy shows trying to get myself to forget it, to get my mind off of it, but every noise I heard I jumped looked around, ready to use my starbolts. But it always turns out to be nothing, for the next hour or so I sit petting Silky and watching the ever-happy Strawberry Shortcake off of my TV.

**Raven's (pov)**

I am still trembling, but I still tend to heal my wounds. I'm thinking about it with all my lights on and I have removed every thing in the room that I thought may bring the ghost here. I need someone to talk to, I need to talk o myself. So after healing I go to my small mirror and enter My mind.

All of my emoticlones are in a circle watching info videos and soothing each other.

"Hello Raven," Knowledge says with a calm voice.

"We all must think about the positives. We are not dead for one, and there would never be a ghost in the tower.!" Happy said while sitting in air next to spiritual.

"We all must not let this affect us, we are out now, she will not hurt us. Please watch the video." Spiritual said.

"Guys, snap out of it. Listen please." Raven said. Timid wlas shaking with fear since Raven was mostly using that emoticlone for her feeling right now, Timid began to have seizures and cry so much she had to replace her cloak like every 30 minutes.

"Spiritual is right, we have to move on, I can't stand to see you/myself like this. Plus she is right. It's out now?" Raven asked questioningly to spiritual and knowledge. Both nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys." Raven said, she even managed a small smile.

"Your welcome!" All said in unison. She exited her mind and flew to her ball.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She began.

_**~~~ THE FOLLOWING DAY ~~~**_

**Raven's (pov)**

I go out early in the mornings holding flowers in my hand. I've been thinking, I probably would be the same way if I were dead. Possibly worse noting that I'm half demon. I land on the ground where the hospital is and I rush over to the cementary and find the grave with the number 20 on it. I carefully place the red roses on the ground and fly away as quickly as I can. I felt better. I go back home to see beastboy leaning on the kitchen counter .

"Raven, not to burst your bubble but I shall collect my twenty now?" He extends his hand toward me.

"The bet was that if I can last five minutes in there without screaming. I did so. So not ot burst YOUR bubble, but I will collect my twenty from you." I extend out my hand.

He looked like he was going to say something but he dug in his pockets and handed me a crushed twenty.

"Thanks," I said smirking.

_**Author's note.: sorry for the crappy ending! i didn't know what to put so I just put that . :) feel free to review and request! maybe my next story will be about highschool...**_


End file.
